One example of a known display device that uses current-driven light emitting elements is an organic electroluminescent (EL) display. Organic EL displays have gained attention due to their wide viewing angle and low power consumption.
Usually, in organic EL displays, the organic EL elements that form the pixels are arranged in a matrix. In active matrix organic EL displays in particular, even if there is an increase in the duty cycle, this increase does not lead to a reduction in luminance due to the display's ability to illuminate the organic EL elements until the next scan (selection). This makes it possible to drive the display at a low voltage, resulting in lower power consumption. However, one shortcoming of active matrix organic EL displays is that they are susceptible to appearing uneven in luminance due to the luminances between interpixel organic EL elements being different even when the same luminance signal is applied, caused by variances in driver transistor and/or organic EL element characteristics.
One proposed conventional method for correcting luminance unevenness in an organic EL display device is a compensation method for non-uniform interpixel characteristics involving correcting luminance signals using correction data stored in advance in memory.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a manufacturing method for an organic EL display device including obtaining, in a display panel including pixels including organic EL elements and driver transistors, representative current-voltage characteristics, luminance-current characteristics of each partitioned region, and luminance-current characteristics of each pixel, and obtaining correction data for each pixel that corrects the obtained current-voltage characteristics for each pixel to the representative current-voltage characteristics. With this, since precise correction data is obtained, unevenness in the degradation in luminance with age can be inhibited.